Maneater
by BadAtPuppyDogEyes
Summary: Bella and Edward are out at a fancy restaurant. Will Edward meet someone new there? A two-shot between Edward and Bella. Set between Twilight and New Moon. My first fic! The song is Maneater by Nelly Furtado.


It felt so right, just to be beside him

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic that I'll be posting on here. It's a Twilight two-shot between Edward and Bella and yeah, it is a bit long. It's set between Twilight and New Moon so they're dating, but no drama yet. **

**Hey what do you guys call EdwardxBella? Do you call it Bedward? That would be funny.LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my made up restaurant. Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight and the song is 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It felt so right, just to be beside him. Is it really healthy to love someone this much? The answer, no. Especially if he thought your blood smelt really, _really _tempting.

I glanced over at Edward next to me. As usual, he looked perfect. Too good to be true. Yet it was, for the moment at any rate. And me and Mr. Perfect were going to a fancy restaurant right now.

Annoyingly, he hadn't told me that when he picked me up. So I was dressed in jeans, a light blue tank top and a gray woollen jacket while he was dressed normally, though it looked more formal than what I was wearing.

"Edward, remind me again why you didn't tell me to change before we left?" We were driving to _Le Rouge Et Noir _in Edward's silver Volvo, streaking past the other cars at the speed he usually drove at. According to Edward, the restaurant's name meant 'The Red and Black.' It sounds fancy in French, but in English, you'll have to admit, it was a bit ridiculous.

"Because Bella," Edward said in his deep velvet voice, "then you'd wear something else. And ever since you threw out that dark blue top, the one you're wearing now is my favourite." I blushed. "Why did you throw that out anyway?"

"Well, a certain someone was late coming up to my window so I looked out of it and he surprised me from behind, making me bang my head a bit too hard and getting blood on that shirt."

"You can wash out blood."

"But you can't get rid of the smell as easily."

"I thought it smelt fine." I shook my head at his crooked smile.

We travelled in silence for a while. Then I turned the radio on.

"Welcome back to Port Angeles' Ad Free 30's! I bet this little song will have you in the mood for a rave!" The annoying radio voice stopped and in its place was soft and low music._ Thud thud thud. _I immediately turned around to see if anyone was following us.

Edward chuckled. "Relax Bella, it's just the music. Haven't you heard this song before?"

I relaxed again. "It sounds familiar…" I said hesitantly. I couldn't remember where I'd heard it from. _Thud thud thud. _The song's bass scared me again. Edward chuckled, again.

I pouted a little and sat back to listen to the song.

_Everybody look at me, me,_

_I walk in the door you start scre-ming,_

_Come on everybody what you here, for?_

_Move your body over like a nympho._

_Everybody get your necks to crack around,_

_All you crazy people come and jump around,_

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees,_

_Either wanna be with me or be me._

I suddenly remember which song this was and smiled. I looked over to say him smiling too. "Just a bit ironic, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Just a bit." He started to sing along with the chorus. It might have sounded weird, a deep growling voice singing along with an off-sounding female's, but it sounded wonderful.

_Maneater,_

_Make you work hard, _

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want more of her love._

_She's a maneater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cords,_

_Make you fall real hard in love._

_She's a maneater,_

_Make you work hard, _

_Make you spend hard,_

_Make you want more of her love._

_She's a maneater,_

_Make you buy cars,_

_Make you cut cords,_

_Wish you never ever met her at all._

By the 3rd chorus I was singing along with him. Not as good, but his smile warmed when he heard my voice join his.

"You know, even though it's ironic because technically _I'm _the maneater, some of this song is true."

"Really, how?"

"Well, you do make me work hard, to resist, when you sometimes take our kisses too far," I felt a bit guilty when he said this. He saw, and continued, "Though I'm learning to better my self-control by the day.

"You've made me 'fall real hard' in love. And I do want more, though I know it's not possible," here he sighed.

"And sometimes," he said with a smirk and a more playful edge to his voice, "I wish I'd never met you at all."

"Oh really?" I challenged, turning to face him.

"Yes," he said, refusing to explain.

"And why's that?"

"Well, you're a walking disaster. Every minute I'm near you it's like I'm looking after a toddler."

"So, are you saying I'm a liability?"

He smiled, making me heart do star-jumps inside my chest. "An enjoyable one."

"Then maybe I'll just go away," I teased.

He sighed. "Another reason I wish I hadn't met you is because I know that I'll have to leave sometime. And I can't take you with me."

"Why not?"

He stared at me meaningfully. "You know why not," he replied, anger creeping into his voice. I decided not to push it any further. I don't know how many times I'd had this conversation with him. How many times I'd begged him to turn me into a vampire. But every time he answered no.

I settled with looking forward and pouting slightly. Then, it hit me. In his car, we were going almost twice as fast as cars usually went in Forks. And we'd been driving for _ages _now. I didn't notice how the time passed us by, it most of the day was already gone. No wonder he was taking me out to lunch, I'd be home too late otherwise.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He grinned. "We're not going anywhere. We're already there." I looked up and gasped.

Before me lay the city of Seattle. And directly to the right, _Le Rouge Et Noir. _I looked over to Edward and mouthed the word 'wow.' He chuckled and took my hand as he led me inside.

I can see now why it was called The Red and Black. Everything inside was red and – you guessed it – black. The ceiling was a deep devil-red colour. The table-cloths the same colour with the elegant chairs a shiny, pitch black. There were dark crimson curtains drawn over the window out front and the many candles lighting the room gave it a _very_ classy feel. Edward walked up to the counter while I stared in awe. I was used to places like KFC. This was…too much. I don't think I'd be able to get through lunch without staring aimlessly at everything around me.

Lunch was nice. The waitress was a little surprised that Edward didn't want to eat, even after he attempted to dismiss her.

After it was over, I told him I needed to go to the toilet. I tried walking back to the table when I was done, but I couldn't.

There, at our table, was a swim-suit model. Maybe not, but she had the body and face for it. Outward pushing chest, beautiful long, wavy blonde hair, long legs leading up to a round…urm…behind. And she was there, talking to Edward, and laughing with him.

I pressed myself against the red wall. My breathing came in ragged heaves. Had he moved on? After all, Edward was so beautiful he could have any girl he wanted. But didn't he tell me that he loved me? Was all that talk about wishing he'd never met me because he wanted to break up? Would I be able to let him go? I loved him so much.

My thoughts whirred through my head. This must be what being drunk is like. I remembered back to a conversation in a meadow not long ago, and smiled weakly. Edward was my wine, but I was his heroin.

The thoughts kept coming until I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and concerned eyes gazing at me. I turned away from Edward not wanting to know what ever excuse he had thought up. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You can go back to blondie, don't worry about me." The words came out controlled, though in my head, they screamed and burned furious marks into my skull.

His brow furrowed. "Blondie?" I nodded. He looked back to out table and realisation struck his features. "Bella, that was a patient of Carlisle's," he said, now grinning.

"What does she have to do with you?"

"He was treating her for a mental disease. She remembers Carlisle, but not what he looks like. She thought I was him. I decided to play along; confusion is bad for her condition."

"Oh." Oops. My mistake. I guess I wasn't used to him being that comfortable around another human female, other than me. "Well, I thought she did seem a bit old for you. Then again, you are over 100." He laughed. "But why didn't you invite her to have dinner with you?"

"What do you mean? I already had it with you."

"Edward, that girl is 10 times prettier than me. Why did you choose me over her just then?"

Edward chuckled and slid his hands down my arms to hold my hands. Seemingly unaware of the goose-bumps he'd just made. "Because Bella," he leaned forward to whisper in my ear as he gently pushed me against the wall, "you're my maneater."

As he said this my heart lightened a bit. And it went through the roof as he leaned over to place his stone cold lips against mine.

**You don't know how much I'd appreciate it if you clicked review! Please, I need constructive criticism and/or encouragement.**


End file.
